


Loyalty

by Zairafuana



Series: The Ice Queen's Lover [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Friendship, Gen, hurt!jayce, overprotective!vi, piltover sibling figures, series au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi visits Jayce at his lab only to find him roughed up and extremely hurt. Protective feelings rise and Vi learns a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

A cool, peaceful night had fallen over the city-state of Piltover by the time Jayce reached home. He found he was grateful for it. He loved the night, night was a scientist's best friend. The dark shrouding the beautiful city also helped to hide the uncomfortably stiff manner in which he held himself as he walked into his lab. 

He grunted as the door slipped closed and automatically locked itself. Exhaustion ate at his muscles as he painfully walked towards his work bench. He was tired but could not seem to want to sleep despite desperately needing to rest. A bit of work would relax him.

He groaned and gently laid down his hammer before he began to unbuckle his heavy coat. He had only just gotten back from the League and was feeling worse for wear. His summoners had been working him hard lately and the extra attention he had gotten from a fellow-but-not-so-friendly champion left him feeling like he wanted to collapse.

He grunted as he reached down and gripped the hem of his tee-shirt with one hand. He started to pull it up while not bothering his wounded shoulder. It took a few minutes but he got it over his head and let it sink around his wrists.

"That may be the most pathetic thing I have ever seen you do. You're really starting to show your age." The sudden voice in his dark lab made him quickly twist around to face his guest as the lights flicked on. His pained muscles protested and he made a face as a smirking Vi came into view. Her gauntletless arms were folded over her bosom as she leaned on the doorjam to his bedroom.

"You know, it's very rude to invite yourself into one's workplace." He grunted softly, too tired to care if it sounded like a joke or not. Vi gave a loud, girlish laugh, smirking widely.

"You're one to talk, Mr. I'm-gonna-bug-the-girls-with-my-new-invention." She cooed back to him as she took her first real good look at him. Her smirk and playfulness quickly melted away as she jerked into a standing position at the sight of him. His arms and torso were covered in bruises. The worst and almost sickening looking ones rested over his rib cage on his left side, weaving a tale of at least three broken ribs. His trouble breathing only added to this and the way that he favored his shoulder told of it having been dislocated a few hours previous. 

She glared, making him a bit nervous. She could not help the feel of anger and hate welling up in her at the sight of him. This man was like a brother to her and someone had hurt him; no one ever got wounds like these from the League. 

He flinched as she walked over and gently ghosted her fingers over the sickening bruising on his ribs. He shivered from pain and her cold skin as she trailed her fingers down. He gasped in surprise and made a noise of protest as she quickly undid his belt then his fly.

"What are you doing?!" He could not keep the surprise from his voice as she pulled his pants down a few inches to see his hips. She scoffed and gave him a look.

"You're seriously worried about me of all people at seeing you with your pants down?" She chuckled softly and went back to checking his hips, not liking the bruising she saw, "This is really bad. Was someone kicking you?!" She lovingly stroked his hips before doing up his pants once more. She wanted to check his thighs for bruising but he did not look like he could stand much longer.

"You could say that..."

"What does that even mean, Jayce!?"

"That it was more like five people...." His simple, tired response made her head jerk up to stare at him in horror. More anger riled up in her, making her feeling like making a few heads roll. She swallowed hard, taking a good look at his face. She had not noticed the split lip and bruising under his right eye. She gritted her teeth as her hands clenched into fists. Her breath came in hisses, making him take a step back.

"Who did this, Jayce? I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!" He raised his hand and gently waved off her words.

"It's fine, Vi. I just need to sleep it off."

"Jayce, I thought you were the smart one! You don't just sleep off broken ribs after getting the crap beat out of you!" She gently grabbed his wrist and pulled herself close to him, glaring into his gaze, "Now tell me who did this." Jayce sighed in surrender, he was too tired to fight her.

"It was Tryndamere and his little band of merry men...."

"That muscle-bound, ice-brained dumbass?! I'll kill him!" She stopped suddenly as stared at him in confusion, "Wait.... Why would he hurt you? You've never even hit on Ashe...." Jayce swallowed hard, he did not want Vi to find out about his relationship to Lissandra like this but there was no way he was getting out of it.

"It was his way of telling me to stay out of wars that don't concern me."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Jayce sighed, her loud voice was starting to hurt his ears. He grunted and turned to show her his back. Just above the waistband of his pants was a series of scars in the shape of Lissandra's empire symbol that the ice queen had painfully yet lovingly clawed into his skin, marking him as hers.

"Holy crap! You're that ice bitch's new boytoy that everyone's been speculating about?!" He could only grunt in reply to her outburst as she traced the scares with a finger, "No wonder he beat the crap out of you!"

"Thank you for the well-wishes on my only stable relationship, Vi..."

"Are you insane?! It's only stable until she ices you!"

"....She already has...." He flushed brightly as the words left his lips, making a confused look take over her face.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, I don't plan on breaking it off with her just because Tyndamere and Ashe wish me to." He growled and straightened his back defiantly. The completely undignified image that he made only formed a grin on Vi's face as she surprisingly gently patted him on the good shoulder.

"Atta boy, ever the debonair gentleman." She cooed before suddenly scooping him up bridal style, "Alright, off to bed with you, Lover Boy."


End file.
